Sherry Lynn
Sherry Lynn is an American voice actress who has played roles in anime, animated television series and video games. She portrayed Sasami Jurai in the Tenchi Muyo! franchise. In January 2010, in terms of total film gross, she was the Highest Grossing Female in the Movies and 23rd overall, with a total movie gross of over $2.5 billion US for her work in only 26 movies. She is also one of the co-founders and co-artistic directors of the Children's Theatre Group of Southern California. Notable voice roles Dubbing in Anime * .hack//Liminality - Yuki Aihara * Adventures of Mini-Goddess - Skuld * Ah! My Goddess The Movie - Skuld * Ai Tenchi Muyo! - Sasami * Ai Yori Aoshi - Maho * Apocalypse Zero - Yukiko Horie * Bio Hunter - Sayaka * Blood Lad - Liz * Black Jack - Pinoko (OVA 8–10, uncredited) * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Naoko Yanagisawa * The Dog of Flanders - Eilina * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - D * Fate/stay night - Sakura Matou * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals - Linaly * Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden - Young Mayo (Ep. 4) * Gad Guard - Satsuki Sanada, Young Hajiki * Gatekeepers - Saemi Ukiya * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Tachikoma, Moe (MISSING HEARTS) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Solid State Society - Tachikoma, Togusa's Daughter * Kiki's Delivery Service - Madame's Granddaughter (Birthday Girl) * The Legend of Black Heaven - Eriko * Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy - Letz, Zena Zabi * Ninja Scroll: The Series - Yayoi * Please Twins! - Akina Sagawa * Princess Mononoke - Additional Voices * Psycho Diver: Soul Siren - Yuki Kano * Rozen Maiden - Hinaichigo * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School - Misao Aoki * Serial Experiments Lain - Girl (Ep. 4) * Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation - Kei Chitose * Tenchi Muyo! - Sasami Masaki Jurai, Tsunami, Kiyone Makibi (1st voice), Jijyo * The Big O - Tami (Ep. 16) * Trigun - Moore * Ultra Maniac - Rio * Wolf's Rain - Cheza Animation * A Bug's Life - Female Ants * Adventures from the Book of Virtues - Marygold * Aladdin - Fat Woman with Red Lipstick (credited as Additional Voices) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West - Female Mice #1 * Antz - Female Ant * Asterix and the Big Fight - Additional Voices (American dub) * Beauty and the Beast - French Woman #1 * Bonkers - Marilyn Piquel, Katya * Brother Bear - Female Tribe Members * Cars - Various Reporter * Chicken Little - Cheerleaders * Christmas in Tattertown - Debbie * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True - Additional Voices * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - Woman * Curious George - Cheetah, Woman #1 * Darkwing Duck - Additional Voices * Despicable Me 2 - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Disney Princess: Palace Pets - Berry the Bunny Rabbit * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax - Thneedville Woman #1 * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp - Additional Voices * The Dukes - Additional Voices * The Emperor's New Groove - Female Villager #4 * Finding Nemo - Big Fish * The Get-Along Gang - Portia Porcupine, Additional Voices * Goof Troop - Tan's Girlfriend * Happily N'Ever After - Additional Voices * Hercules - Theban Woman * Horton Hears a Who! - Female Who * The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Woman #1 * Ice Age: The Meltdown - Female Diatryma * Inside Out - Mother's Joy * The Incredibles - Woman * Incredibles 2 - Street Mother * The Iron Giant - Maine Woman #2 * The Lion King - Sable Antelope * The Little Mermaid - Adella * The Little Mermaid: The Series - Adella * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland – Bon Bon * Madagascar – Crowd Member * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast - Mother Whale * Minions – Additional Voices * Monsters, Inc. – Female Monster #1 * Monsters University – Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez * My Little Pony - Galaxy, Cherries Jubilee, Gingerbread, Baby Sundance, Water Lily, Princess Royal Blue, Baby Half-Note * New Kids on the Block – Additional Voices * Osmosis Jones – Trudy * Partysaurus Rex – Cuddles the Alligator * Pink Panther and Sons – Chatta * Ponyo – Additional Voices * Problem Child – Additional Voices * ProStars – Additional Voices * Quack Pack – Additional Voices * Quest for Camelot – Additional Voices * Riley's First Date? – Mom's Disguist, Mom's Joy, * Robots - Female Robot * Rugrats – Sandbox Kid * Roadside Romeo — Additional Voices (English version) * Sky Commanders – Additional Voices * Spirited Away – Additional Voices * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper – Additional Voices * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * Surf's Up – Female Penguin * Tarzan – Female Gorilla #1 * Tom & Jerry Kids – Additional Voices * Toy Story - Mom * Toy Story 2 - Barbie Girl * Toy Story 3 - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Treasure Planet - Dogbreath * Up - Additional Voices * WALL-E - Woman with blond hair Merchandise * Care Bears - Laugh-a-Lot Bear (as a stuffed toy) Television series * McGurk: A Dog's Life - Camille * Between the Lions - The Punctuator (from "Little Wendy Tales") * Who's the Boss? - Photographer Video games * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue - Crystal the Snow Bunny Rabbit * Baten Kaitos Origins - Tik & Quis * Drakengard/Drakengard 2 - young Manāt * Final Fantasy X and X-2 - Shelinda * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Tachikoma * Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Tekken * Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth1 - Tekken * Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth2: Sisters Generation - Tekken * Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth3: V Generation - Tekken * Mugen Souls Z - Sandy Sunshine (Replacing Michelle Ann Dunphy, though recordings of her battle quotes were used) * Pilotwings 64 - Kiwi * Radiata Stories - Adina, Elena, Lulu, and Marsha * Rumble Roses XX - EDIT Voice Type 2 * Star Ocean: First Departure - Lulu * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Peppita Rossetti * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - MOMO Other * Black Mask - Tracy Lee (English dub, uncredited) * PBS Kids - Dot Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Actresses from Tacoma, Washington Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses